


exploding lipstick & dynamite nails

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [13]
Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Flirting, One Shot, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Harleen Quinzel may not be able to get her confiscated medical license back, but she has her hands tightened around an even more intriguing profession.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the femslash100 Drabble Cycle AU prompt of "spies/secret agents".
> 
> I imagine in this AU that Harley still somehow has a bomb in her neck.

"So you're saying if I kiss someone while wearing this," Harley said, holding up the tube of lipstick to the light, "then I'll kill them?"

"I don't think there's a clearer way to put it."

"You almost tricked me into thinking that knockout gas canister of pepper spray was the coolest thing here." Her eyes widened, lips pulling up and out, and a dog-like whimper escaping her throat. "Got anything else to show me?"

"After all the stuff I gave you already? If that won't save you, then you're out of a job." Amanda folded her hands together. "This isn't a game, Quinn. Considering all you've done, you should just be thankful you're outside of your prison cell."

"You said that all to me before when you were recruiting me for good old Uncle Sam." She gave the other woman a salute.

Amanda didn't so much as blink. "I suggest you tone it down before your first mission starts, at least if you ever hope to test out that lipstick you seem so fond of."

Harley batted her eyelashes. "I was hoping you might want me to do a test run with you."

Pulling open a cabinet attached to the inside of her desk, Amanda pulled out a thick file. "Start studying, Quinn. It's one thing to be recruited and another to actually go serve your country."

Harley wordlessly took it.

Really, could anything in her new job be harder than trying to get her boss to crack a smile?


End file.
